CINTA !
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Bila cinta itu manis seperti madu. Maka harusnya cinta itu tidak akan pernah ada rasa pahit. Tapi cinta itu tidaklah selalu manis karena rasa pahit pun terasa / midoxkise/ review


"Shintarouchi..shintarouchi"

"Apa ryouta dan bisa kah kau tidak berisik"

"Apa kau masih mencintai ku"

Midorima tersedak cake yang tengah ia kunyah mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa maksud mu bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Jawab aja dulu shintarouchi"

"Aku mencintai mu, kise ryouta"

.

.

.

**Cinta**

Disclamier : kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadoshi

Summary : Bila cinta itu manis seperti madu. Bila cinta itu manis seperti permen. Maka harusnya cinta itu tidak akan pernah ada rasa pahit. Tapi cinta itu tidaklah selalu manis karena rasa pahit pun kadang terasa. Manis atau Pahitnya cinta itu semua menjadi keputusan mereka yang percaya cinta.

Pair : MidoXFemKise.

OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Huah, ga bisa buat summary. Tapi semoga cerita abal ini tidak membosankan.

Intinya, Selamat membaca minna

Jangan lupa isi kotak review dibawah, minna.

( Reupload krn ada kesalahan :) )

.

.

.

Manisnya cinta selalu dirasakan pasangan surai hijau dan surai emas itu 2 tahun terakhir setelah mereka berdua mengungkapkan isi hatinya satu sama lainnya. Kise Ryouta adalah seorang model wanita yang tengah naik daun beberapa tahun terakhir ini dan Midorima Shintarou adalah seorang dokter disalah satu rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Pekerjaan mereka yang selalu mengambil waktu yang tidak sedikit membuat waktu bersama mereka kian berkurang setiap harinya. Bila seminggu ada 7 hari maka waktu mereka benar-benar bersama hanyalah hari minggu, walaupun mereka tinggal bersama namun sekali lagi pekerjaan mereka benar-benar menyita waku mereka berdua untuk bersama. Tiap malam mereka menyampaikan rasa rindu mereka melalui pelukan hangat saat tidur. Dan pagi hari dengan morning kiss yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Dan sekarang adalah hari minggu. Hari mereka untuk bisa bersama seharian sebelum esok hari mereka kembali disibukan dengan segudang aktivitas mereka. Kise dengan bersenandung ceria berada didapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan kekasihnya dan midorima yang duduk di meja makan melihat kegiatan kekasihnya.

"Ryouta"

"Hmn"

"Kenapa kemarin malam kau bertanya mengenai aku masih mencintai mu atau tidak."

"Hah itu toh, aku hanya bertanya saja ko shintarouchi. Jujur saja aku takut kau berpaling pada takaochi hehehe"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu"

"Aku sibuk dan kau sibuk. Setiap hari takaochi bersama shintarouchi, aku hanya takut saja. Apa lagi takaochi itu mantan mu"

"BAKA!"

"Heh, kenapa mengatai ku baka"

"Kau bodoh, takao hanyalah masa lalu dan kau masa depan ku. Aku tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaan mu karena kau senang dengan menjalaninya"

"Kau selalu membuat ku mencintai mu, shintarouchi"

"Berhenti berkata-kata seperti itu"

"Itu kejujuran ku mengenai apa yang ku rasakan loh shintarouchi"

"Karena kau sudah jujur, bagaimana hari ini kencan dengan ku seharian" midorima berjalan menghampiri kise dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tentu aku mau"

Kise membalikan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dan midorima membalasnya. Hanya ciuman manis di pagi hari untuk membagi rasa cinta mereka.

.

.

Hari yang cerah dan tentunya menyenangkan karena hari ini pemotretan selesai pada waktu makan siang. Kise memutuskan untuk membawakan makanan untuk kekasihnya dirumah sakit karena kise yakin kekasihnya pasti masih sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya dan memunda jam makan siangnya. Kise pun pergi ke restoran favoritnya dan membelikan makanan kesukaannya dan juga kekasihnya untuk dimakan bersama. Selesai membeli makanan kise pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah sakit.

Sampai dirumah sakit kise bertemu dengan beberapa perawat dan menyapanya. Toh semua orang dirumah sakit itu ( mungkin ) sudah tahu kalau dirinya adalah kekasih dari salah satu dokter dirumah sakit itu. Kise melangkah dengan ceria menuju ruangan kerja kekasihnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat wanita dengan surai hitamnya yaitu takao kazunari.

"Takaochi doumo"

"Wah wah wah kise-chan datang berkunjung ya"

"Iya, ini aku membawakan bekal untuk shintarouchi" kise menunjukan makanan ditangannya.

"Kebetulan sekali shin-chan sedang istirahat, cepatlah keruangannya"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi ya takaochi"

"Ya kise-chan"

Kise sampai didepan ruang kerja kekasihnya, setelah mengetuk pintu kise masuk kedalamnya dan melihat ekspresi terkejut dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ryouta, sedang apa kau ?"

"Mou, tentu aku datang membawakan bekal untuk mu shintarouchi. Pemotretan juga sudah selesai"

Mereka pun makan bersama. Kise bertanya mengenai pekerjaan kekasihnya itu hari ini dan midorima dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Selesai makan siang kise memutuskan untuk menunggu midorima selesai bekerja dirumah sakit toh itu juga permintaan midorima padanya.

Tepat pukul 5 sore midorima sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Sebelum pulang kise meminta untuk berkunjung di cafe punya sahabat mereka yaitu murasakibara atushi dan murasakibara tatsuya.

Sampai di cafe kise dan midorima duduk ditempat favorit mereka di bangku dekat jendela. Melihat sahabatnya datang atushi pun menghampiri mereka.

"Kisechin, midochin"

"Murasakichi"

"Kisechin pasti mau makan cheese cake ya"

"Wah murasakichi tahu ya kesukaan ku"

"Tentu kisechin kan pelanggan setia ku, dan midochin pasti mau red velvet ya"

"Iya murasakibara"

"Baiklah akan ku ambilkan dulu pesanan kalian ya"

Tidak lama atushi kembali dengan pesanan kise dan midorima. Mereka duduk bersama dan mengobrol ringan. Atushi bercerita kalau tatsuya sedang kembali ke amerika menemui keluarganya dan dirinya yang tidak bisa ikut karena harus mengawasi cafe mereka. Kise pun menghibur sahabatnya itu karena kise tahu kalau sahabatnya itu pasti sedang merasa kesepian ditinggal oleh istrinya.

"Ara kisechin, midochin lusa datanglah kemari ya karena akachin akan berkunjung dan yang lain juga akan datang ko"

"Wah semacam reuni gitu ya murasakichi"

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu kisechin"

Selesai berkunjung dari cafe atushi, kise dan midorima kembali ke apartemen mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan kise melihat midorima memasang wajah cemas. Ya walaupun kise sedikitnya bisa menebak mengenai kecemasan kekasihnya itu.

Sampai diapartemen midorima langsung mandi. Dan kise hanya duduk dan membaca majalah. Setelah midorima mandi kise menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa ryouta"

"Kau yang ada apa shintarouchi"

"Aku ? Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Jangan berbohong. Ada yang kau cemaskan bukan, apa tentang akashichi"

Midorima hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan khawatir sama dengannya kau dan takaochi, akashichi itu masa lalu ku dan masa depan ku itu kau"

"Hanya cemas saja, kau tahu kan apa yang membuat ku cemas"

"Oh ayolah akashichi itu masa lalu ku, yang ada dihati ku itu hanya kau saja sekarang"

"Kalau gitu bagaimana kita menikah agar kecemasan ku hilang"

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa!"

"Tidak romantis. Aku mau dilamar dengan romantis loh shintarochi"

"Seperti biasa kau ini banyak permintaan"

"Dan kau akan mengambulkan semua permintaan ku"

.

.

.

Lima hari sebelum ulang tahun kise ryouta, midorima tengah sibuk menyiapkan berbagai hal untuk pesta kejutan kekasihnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada takao yang merupakan asistennya dirumah sakit karena mengurus segala halnya sendiri ditambah dengan pekerjaannya yang menyita banyak waktu tentu tidak akan pernah selesai pesta kejutan itu tanpa bantuan orang lain. Namun karena hal itu juga ia harus banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan takao dan bila kise tahu tentu pasti kise akan sedih karena ia selalu menolak ajakan kise untuk menemaninya pergi tapi sekali lagi ini semua dilakukannya untuk kise ryouta orang yang dicintainya.

Kise tengah asik mengobrol dengan manajer dan beberapa kru disebuah restoran untuk melepas penat karena pemotretan. Selesai melepas penat dan juga mengisi perut kise memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kembali ke apartemen toh midorima bilang ia akan pulang larut. Namun perhatiannya kini tengah melihat kedua sosok yang baru keluar dari sebuah toko perhiasan dan kedua sosok itu sangat familiar untuknya, sosok midorima shintarou dan takao kazunari. Kise sangat terkejut. Midorima mengiriminya email bahwa ia sedang ada operasi dan akan pulang larut namun kenyataannya midorima dengan takao baru saja keluar dari toko perhiasan. Kise tertawa lirih dan air matanya mulai mengalir. Kise memutuskan untuk pulang dan menenangkan dirinya toh ia cukup meminta menjelasan dari kekasihnya nanti.

Pukul 8 malam midorima kembali ke apartemennya dan melihat kise tengah asik melahap ice creams sembari menonton tv.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri" jawab kise dingin.

Midorima mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya menyambutnya seperti itu. Midorima duduk disebelah kise sembari mengendorkan dasinya.

"Bagaimana operasinya"

"Berjalan lancar"

"Operasi apa yang baru kau selesaikan"

"Kau kenapa ryouta ?"

"Tidak apa. Jawab saja atau kau bahkan tidak tahu operasi apa yang baru kau jalani karena sibuk berjalan-jalan dengan takao"

Midorima terkejut mendengar perkataan kise barusan. Belum sempat ia menjelaskan pada kise, kise sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan midorima bisa melihat ada air mata yang mengalir.

"Ryo-"

"Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa shintarouchi. Kenapa harus begini. Kenapa harus membohongi ku."

"Ryouta dengarkan"

"Apa yang harus ku dengarkan. Kebohongan mu lagi ?"

"Ryouta dengarkan dulu-"

Kise berlari memasuki kamar dan menguncinya. Midorima hanya terdiam dan mendengar isakan kise dari dalam kamar. Sakit ya sakit yang dirasakan midorima karena ia harus melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis terisak seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari ulang tahun kise. Kise mendapatkan kejutan dari orang tua dan kedua kakaknya. Ya setelah kejadian itu besoknya kise memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah orang tuanya toh dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya dulu. Midorima masih mengiriminya email menanyakan keadaanya dan mengingatkan dirinya menjaga kesehatan juga sesekali menelfon namun kise memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab semua email dan panggilan midorima dulu. Hari ini ulang tahunnya namun tidak seperti dua tahun lalu, orang pertama yang ia lihat saat ia bangun adalah kekasihnya midorima shintarou. Namun kali ini bukan kekasihnya. Tapi tetap kise merasa bahagia.

Hari ulang tahun seperti biasanya banyak email dari teman-temannya. Bukan hanya email saja namun juga namun banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun di sosial media dan semua itu dari fans-fans nya. Namun email yang ditunggunya belum juga masuk. Email dari kekasihnya. Hari ini ia mendapatkan libur dari manajernya dan sepertinya ia akan memenuhi undangan momoi satsuki untuk berkumpul di cafe murasakibara.

.

.

.

Sampai di cafe kise melihat teman warna-warninya sudah berkumpul. Ia pun menghampiri teman warna-warninya itu.

"Halo minachi"

"Wah ki-chan sudah datang. Ayo duduk disni ki-chan"

"Iya momochi"

"Mana midorima, kenapa kau- sakit satsuki. Kenapa menyikut ku sih"

Kise hanya tersenyum toh ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan aomine tadi.

"Sudah ki-chan sini duduk"

Kise pun duduk disamping momoi. Dan ia melihat teman-temannya yang datang ada aomine, momoi, atushi, tatsuya. Dan tidak menemukan akashi dan kuroko.

"Momochi apa kurokochi tidak akan datang"

"Datang ko, nanti ia akan datang bersama akashi-kun"

"Oh seperti itu toh"

Benar saja tidak lama akashi dan kuroko datang bersama.

"Kurokochi" kise pun menghampiri kuroko dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ki-kise-kun tolong lepaskan. Sesak"

"Ryouta lepaskan tetsuya atau mau bercumbu dengan gunting ku"

"Ah tidak mau akashichi" kise pun dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada kurokochinya.

Mereka pun duduk bersama dan mengobrol ringan walaupun sebenarnya kise menunggu sosok kekasihnya dan berharap ia akan datang. Namun sampai acara kumpul mereka selesai, sosok itu tidak juga datang. Kise pun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan membawa banyak kado dari teman-temannya. Saat ia menunggu taksi, sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti didepannya.

"Ryouta naiklah, aku antar."

"Loh mana kurokochi. Apa akashichi tidak pulang bersama dengan akashichi"

"Tetsuya ada urusan bersama daiki"

"Oh kalau gitu, baiklah."

Kise menerima tawaran akashi untuk diantar pulang. Namun kise terkejut karena akashi membawanya bukan kearah rumahnya.

"Loh akashichi kita mau kemana ?"

"Antar aku dulu sebentar ryouta, nanti aku antar kau pulang"

"Hem baiklah"

Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah restoran mewah dan kise pun kebingungan.

"Turunlah"

"Hah ? Maksud mu akshichi. Kenapa aku harus turunm"

"Turun saja. Nanti kau tahu sendiri"

"Baiklah"

Kise pun memasuki restoran itu walaupun bingung namun ia penasaran. Akashi pun pergi meninggalkannya direstoran itu. Sangat aneh ya sangat aneh.

"Apa anda kise ryouta" tanya seorang pelayan direstoran itu.

"Iya"

"Ikut saya karena meja untuk anda sudah dipesan"

"Di pesan oleh siapa ?"

"Ikuti saya saja"

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi kise mengikuti pelayan itu dan ia terkejut saat melihat ada sebuah meja ditengah-tengah hiasan bunga mawar putih yang menghiasi disekitarnya dan juga lilin-lilin yang memperindah suasana disekitar meja tersebut.

"Silakan duduk nona kise. Saya akan bawakan pesanan anda"

"Ah tapi aku kan belum pesan"

"Anda sudah memesan nona"

Oh ayolah kise masih sangat bingung dengan keadaan ini. Ia pun duduk sendiri di meja itu sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Saat ia menoleh berdiri sosok kekasihnya dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam dan membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Midorimachi"

"Selamat ulang tahun ryouta" midorima pun memeluk kise dan mengecup kening kise.

"Jadi ini ulah mu." Kise pun menangis.

"Kenapa menangis ?"

"Oh ayolah jangan bertanya. Aku merindukan mu tahu" kise pun memeluk midorima dengan erat.

"Aku juga merindukan mu. Dan jangan menangis nanti wajah mu jelek"

"Hidoi"

Midorima pun melepaskan pelukannya. Kise mengelap air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Midorima pun mengeluarkan kotak kecil.

"Kise ryouta, mau kah kau menikah dengan ku ?"

Kise kaget dan air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Kenapa menangis lagi ?"

"Kenapa kau melamar ku kalau kau membohongi ku."

"Masalah itu. Waktu itu aku memang berbohong tapi aku berbohong untuk menyiapkan hari ini. Aku meminta bantuan takao menyiapkan kejutan untuk mu. Bukankah kau bilang ingin dilamar dengan romantis maka kuputuskan pada saat ulang tahun mu saja aku melamar mu."

"Jadi untuk ini kau dekat-dekat dengan takaochi"

"Iya bukan dekat-dekat tapi aku hanya meminta tolong padanya"

"Iya iya"

"Jadi diterima atau tidak lamaran ku ?"

"Iya aku terima"

Midorima memakaikan cincin itu ditangan kise dan memeluknya sedangkan kise hanya tersenyum saja.

.

.

.

Tujuh tahun kemudian...

"Shintarouchi antar shizuchi kesekolah ya"

"Hah ? Ryouta aku ada operasi jam 8 ini"

"Yasudah kalau gitu biar aku yang antar"

"Memang kau kenapa ?"

"Aku ada pemotretan jam 8 ini dan itu berlawanan arah dengan sekolah shizuchi"

"Baiklah aku yang antar."

"Tidak. Kau ada operasi, kasian pasien mu dan cepat habiskan sarapan mu dan berangkatlah."

"Ini masih jam 6 pagi istri ku sayang"

"Ah jam 6 ? Aku harus membangunkan shizuchi"

"Kaa-chi"

"Wah shizuchi sudah bangun ya"

Seorang anak dengan surai emas dan iris hijaunya berdiri sambil memegang boneka kelinci.

"Sudah abis suara kaa-chi berisik sekali"

Midorima hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya karena benar. Toh tiap pagi kise selalu sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuk midorima shizuku, anak pertama kise dan midorima.

"Tou-chi" shizuku merentangan tangannya meminta untuk digendong.

Midorima paham akan hal itu dan menggendongnya.

"Morning kiss untuk ku mana, tou-chi"

"Kyaaaa tidak boleh shizuchi"

"Kenapa kaa-chi"

"Kaa-chi tidak saja belun diberikan morning kiss oleh tou-chi"

"Huh kaa-chi mengalah dong. Aku dulu yang dapat morning kiss tou-chi"

"Ah tidak mau, harus kaa-chi dulu yah"

"Sudah-sudah. Baiklah morning kiss hari ini untuk shizuku dulu yah baru nanti ryouta"

"Yeay" shizuku berteriak senang.

"Huh curang"

Yah cinta itu manis pada akhirnya walaupun ada rasa pahit ditengah-tengah rasa manis itu. Hidup dengan orang yang dicintai dan memiliki anak yang lucu dan cantik, melengkapai hidup midorima shintarou.

"I love you minna"

"I love you too shintarouchi / tou-chi"

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

_Huaaahhh selesai juga fic ini._

_Minta review nya yah, minna :)_


End file.
